The Light In The Darkness
by Malicious Adobescent
Summary: What happens when a young girl is found by two male vampires? Vamp fic. DARK STORY! Yaoi. Yuri. Het


Ma-chan: Weeee my first Naruto fanfic and its dark! Very dark! Underaged sex and all . -begs- Plz no one report me... T.T

Pa-chan: Yeah --; You've been warned!

Ma-chan: For those reading this on this is probably my first real lemon-filled fanfic soooo... Plz... be kind x.x

De-chan: Yeah! So... ummmm... On with the fic...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**A New Home**

**OC's POV**

There was screaming...

Crys of pain...

Blood all over...

...yet still great signs of life... I ran passed all of the chaos... and mayhem... I was scared... I felt weak. Weaker than I ever had in my life.I eventaully found a hiding spot in a tree just at the edge of the forest. It also gave me a good view of the chaos. I never thought this would actaully happen. I never figured that... that... I would lose everything..I then made the mistake of relaxing while watching the chaos and thats when something hit me... right in the chest... I screamed and winced in pain. I stood on the pain, when I noticed it was a kunai knife... My vision got hazy... I just barely managed to pull the weapon out, but then I stumbled backwards and onto the ground. I whined and closed my eyes shut. There was a strong pain in my back. I wanted to cry... and thats when I saw them for the first time...

Raven hair...

Burning blood red eyes...

Pale skin...

Fit bodies...

The biggest one kneel down next to me and looked me straight in the eyes with those red eyes...

"You're dying... we know you do not want to die here..." he said in a deep, yet smooth voice, before he grinned baring his fangs. The younger next kneel down and started to caress my cheek with a somewhat gentle smile. I winced and managed to look at him... his eyes were red too... I was scared...

"She's cute... and strong..." he said softly, showing abit of his own fangs. That's when I realized it...These were the people who had issued the attack on my village in the first place. The were the ones who started it... but for some reason... I felt no anger or fear... I felt almost at peace..

"Hm... want to come with us...? Hm...?" the older one said with a slight grin. My mind started racing... should I follow them... should I refuse... what will I become if I went with them... why me...? That's when the pain in my back flared up again, more extreme than before. I closed my eyes shut and growled in pain. Thats when the younger one leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips... After that I instantly forgot my pain and looked at him. I thought about the question they asked and I simply nodded. I closed my eyes and just nodded. The younger one looked to the older one and the older one nodded to him. He grinned before leaning down and whispering into my ear.

"Very well... baby... sister..." and with that the younger one gently licked over my neck, soon after biting genlty into it. I gasped as his fangs pierced though my neck. I clenched my hands together into fist and arched my neck up abit. I looked up at the two as my eyesight grew blurry. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep, the pain in my back becoming a mere memory...

-------------------------------------------------**Flashback-Dream**------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I heard strange yet fimilair noises. I opened my eyes and I was in the same old small room the village elder had given to me. I rubbed my eyes and greeted the day in my normal fashion... growl at the light. I always hated sunlight... outside of sunset... Luckily for me.. my room was always dark when I woke up... I opened the window just to find out it was still dark. Strange... I looked at my clock and it read: 8:30 am. Normally the sun would've risen by now... this gave me a strange feeling of deja-fu. I stretched and started to walk downstairs. I expected everyone to still be asleep or trying to figure out their clocks like myself, but instead there was no awake... or at home at that... This was when I got scared... I walked down the main hall and down to the council room. There was light... I ran to the door and peeked in and I saw the elder and all the villagers in there looking like they were preparing for battle._

_"Listen... all my people... the fiends will attack... TONIGHT! Oh no... they aren't disgusting... replusive creatures... no... they have a more comely form... the look like gods and goddess... the leaders... process the burning red eyes... dark raven hair... skin pale... as any other vampire..." the village leader proclaimed. Vampires... now I remember... vampires had been feeding off this village for a long time. It seemed they angered the leaders of the vampire clan... so now they are going to war. It didn't suprize me. This village wasn't exactly the most reasonable village ever... I lost my parents and was a outcast... I don't remember when my parents died, but when the village leader took me in... I wasn't exactly treated well._

_"But leader... what if we can't beat the vampires..." asked one of the villagers._

_"Don't worry... we will stand our ground... and we will offer them a the sarifice..." explained the leader. Sarifice... what sarifice?_

_"You mean the outcast girl?" questioned on man._

_"We can't do that!" complained a woman._

_"But we have to take care of our families" yelled a teenage boy._

_"Toss her to them..." yelled another man. I backed away from the door. Me? Me... a 7 year old girl... who had done nothing to no one... was becoming a sarifice... I held me arms against my chest. I wanted to cry. I shivered as the warm tears ran down my cheeks. Just then someone opened the door, but before they could see me I ran off. I ran away... out the building... I kept running until I stumbled at the gates of the village. The guards turned around and looked at me._

_"Hey... you can't pass he-..." he was inturrupted by someone throwing a dagger into his back. The other guard panick, but just before he got the chance to pull the alarm someone planned a bomb on him and he soon became nothing but a pile of blood and guts, I shivered at the sight, then I notice a group of silkowetts. Two of which had the red eyes the leader was talking about. With a wave of their leader's hand, the others jumped off towards the village and passed me. While the other with red eyes, walked over the body guards and to the alarm. When vampires declare a head on battle... they want a head-to-head battle. He pulled the alarm and grinned. I glupped and panick. I got up and started to run... run though the mayhem until I came upon the sraced area of the village. _

_"Oh... no.." I said with wide eyes. The heads of the village leader and village elders were spiked onto black crosses. Oddly enough... my fear went away. I walked to the one with the village leaders head on it. Then one of the villagers came up behind me and looked at the heads in horror._

_"What have they done? They... they have disgraced our village..." the man said. 'Our' village... right... this was never my village. I never belonged here... I never knew where I belonged. Just in that instance I realized... how much I hated this place... the village... the leader... the people... the elders... everyone and everything... I hated with a passion. I grinned, finally seeing the light... which was always hidden in the darkness... I bared my newly grown fangs at the man._

_"This... this... was NEVER my village..." I said looking up at him. I looked at me in horror. He started to back away from me._

_"Th... th... those eyes... th-th-those red eyes..." he stuttered over every freakin' word. This enraged me. I stepped to him and he stumbled back, backing away as fast as he could. I grinned again, picking up a disguarded, large cluck of wood and walked closer. Once he was backed against the tree, I frowned._

_"This is the end... for your village.." I said, and with that I hit him. "for your people..." I hit him again, hearing the bones in his jaw breaking, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. "..for your culture... and lies..." I hit him again, this time snapping his lower jaw part way off. The bone could be easily seen, as the blood spilled out. "and this... and this is for your entire pathelic race... of human slime..." I hit him one last time before the left side of his head was completely caved in, his jaw snapped complete off. The body twitched a couple times causing more blood to spill out of the top. I smirked. I was proud of what I had done... _

**---------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-Dream------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I groaned and stirred, under the blanket. I opened my eyes, just to be greet with a kiss from the younger male again. I blushed crimson red. I still wasn't use to such bold advances. I groaned again and sat up, just to find out I was completely naked. My flat chest completely exposed to him. He smiled softly. His eyes were no longer red, but black in color. He settled next to me and looked to me again. He was only wearing some black boxers. He leaned towards me and kissed me neck, where he bit me.

"Good evening... my beautiful baby sister... Angel Uchiha..." he whispered smoothly.

"A-Angel... Uchiha?" I questioned looking at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma-chan: There... -nods- chapter one of this fanfic is complete. Please read and reveiw.

Pa-chan: And you did it in one night! Amazing!

Ma-chan: -.-; Shut up Passion...

Pa-chan: -throw shoe at authoress- Nevah!

Itachi: o.o; It shouldn't be younger one and older one... it should be sexy one and sexier one i.e me...

Ma-chan and Pa-chan: -sweatdrop- right...

Ma-chan: You know drill... you flame ...Passion kills... ;;;


End file.
